A Rooftop Experience
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: FujiXEiji smut-like oneshot. Beta writer needed, if possible! Dream Pairing, DP, FXE! Sucky summary..


A Rooftop Experience

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

The school bell has rang, lunch time for some, and for others classes. Some of the tennis regulars ate their lunch and headed to practice tennis for an hour before going back to their classes. This day and time Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji did something else exciting.

"Nya, Fujiko do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"Sure, Eiji. Let me just gather my lunch out of the locker, and I'll meet up with you in the roof."

"Okay, see you then." Eiji went to the school roof where they been eating lunch together since knowing each other back as first years.

Fuji opened the door heading to the roof with sexual thoughts of Eiji in his mind. '_Eiji, you will make my day today!'_ Fuji said to himself as he waved hello to Eiji.

Eiji waved back with thoughts of his own too. '_Fujiko, I always wanted to make love to you. Maybe one day it will happen.'_

They stood quiet for 10 minutes as they ate their lunches. Fuji kept staring at Eiji eating his fish sandwich. _"How sexy does he look while eating."_

Eiji looked up at Fuji with his warm smile. Out of nowhere Eiji hugged Fuji, and it didn't surprise Fuji at all. Returning the hug back, he began caressing him. Eiji moaned as Fuji reached down touching his lower region gently. The brunette just smiled sadistically, and unbuckled his friend's belt.

"Please Fujiko…n-no…."

"Why not, Eiji?"

"…You're embarrassing me…"

"I know and you look really cute all flustered, and I just wanted to have some fun with you."

"Well if you wanted to have fun, why don't we have a tennis match instead?"

"Other things interest me besides tennis." He explained rubbing the red head's pants, as it has gotten hard.

"Like what?" Eiji was confused, as he panted.

"This!" Fuji pins Eiji to the ground and kisses him on the neck, while removing the teen's pants.

The younger of the two begins to moan little by little since Fuji was getting him aroused. Fuji went down on to his chest, and stomach blowing sweet innocent kisses onto him.

Eiji felt himself all hard on his lower region and couldn't control himself. Fuji noticed this, and began stroking Eiji's member for a while making him bust in less than 10 minutes. Confused Eiji felt the warm semen onto his fingers as the brunette licked up the semen. Eiji all pale and white wanted more. "Give me more pleasure please, Fujiko?"

"No problem, Eiji as you wish." Fuji teased Eiji's member some more for another 10 minutes before going down on him.

The red headed teen began moaning loudly but covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed with his pleasurable cries. Fuji removed the teen's hand away from his mouth, smirking. "You don't need to feel embarrassed moan as loud as you can for me!" going back to sucking on Eiji's member some more.

Eiji did as told and busted inside Fuji's mouth in less than ten minutes. Giggling he begins licking up the semen that belonged to him off from Fuji's mouth. Eiji went down on Fuji and aroused his friend's member for 6 to 7 minutes before Fuji busted. The semen was spilled all over the ground. Eiji touched the semen from the ground with his hand and placed it on Fuji's face with a playful smile.

"How did I taste?"

"You taste really good." Eiji answered, as his face was flushed red.

"Let's continue to give each other heads." Fuji told the red head whom agreed.

They went down onto each other for the remainder of the hour sharing their semen into their mouths for the hell of it. Kissing, touching, and jerking off towards each other's actions and for Fuji's excitement pouring their lunch all over their bodies. Of course, Fuji took a few pictures of the experience he is having now with Eiji, just like he did with Ryoma back in the cruise ship two months ago.

Fuji flicked his dick as Eiji pointed to the tip of it and stood up offering the red head his hand. Eiji of course took it finding himself pinned against the wall as Fuji left butterfly marks on his neck. It was dark red so it could be seen. Eiji did the same on Fuji's neck but lighter.

Feeling on the mark Fuji left him, he remembers when Ryoma had his first hickey. '_Was Fujiko the one who left those red marks on ochibi's neck a few months ago?"_'Eiji asks himself not knowing he was right.

"Eiji,what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Fujiko. Can we keep doing this some more? It's so much fun."

"Okay."

Half an hour has past as Fuji and Eiji been fucking against the wall, the roof door, and ground. The bell for the lunch has rung. It alerted them lunch was over, but our dream team still fucking and really into it.

They arrived late for their classes, and had to stay after school to make up for the work they missed. For both it was worth it.

The end.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


End file.
